


Inchoate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [177]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Sesquipedalian. Tony's thoughts as he watches Ziva's interrogation.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bec2224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/26/1999 for the word [inchoate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/26/inchoate).
> 
> inchoate  
> In an initial or early stage;just begun.  
> Imperfectly formed or formulated.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), and [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340).
> 
> This is for bec2224 who wanted to see more of the interrogation or this series one of the two. Hope this qualifies and she enjoys it.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Inchoate

Tony watched the inchoate interrogation, consideringly. He’d not had the pleasure of seeing Kort at work before. The man wielded words like they were his weapons each shot hitting unerringly at the spot he intended. 

Fornell on the other hand, well he had his own bag of tricks and Tony much appreciated being on this side of them rather than the other. It did amuse him to watch Ziva jump as the three piles of evidence were slammed so hard onto the table, the table itself jumped. 

Glancing over at Gibbs in the corner as Tony couldn’t forget that he was there, his mind still puzzling over why exactly Gibbs was there, Tony shared a look with him as they watched Ziva’s posturing. She really needed to get a new song and dance. This routine was getting old. Everyone could see through it.

Tony rolled his eyes when she called wait after refusing to tell Fornell anything. Really, that was such an old move. He would have thought Ziva would have realized by now that she didn’t have the upperhand in anything. 

Though he sat up and paid more attention, sure that the interrogation was just getting to the good stuff. He hoped Ziva had come to her senses and would at least explain why she did what she did, even if she didn’t fully give up her father.

Tony cringed at the venom that spewed out of her mouth about him instead. Really, she thought he had put Fornell up to this and was hiding in a corner so that he could come out and laugh at her? Did she never learn?

His mouth couldn’t help quirking at both Fornell and Kort’s response to that. Gibbs moved closer to Tony as he realized what Ziva was doing. “Don’t worry. The people that matter know better, DiNozzo.” Gibbs gave him a soft cuff on his head, before he could start worrying again like he had been the past weekend. 

Tony glanced between Gibbs and Ziva before shaking his head. “Let’s go, Gibbs. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing we were here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
